To Pass the Time
by cartoonfanatic01
Summary: Four God Eaters short conversations to each other as they make their way to the mission location. Can range from humor to serious. Open for any ideas and requests! Ch1: Protaganist, Kota, Soma, Alisa


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gods Eater Burst.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh... this stuff tastes nasty..." Kota groaned as he held out his hand, holding out a pink colored can labeled, "FIRST LOVE JUICE" away from his face.

Alisa who sat across from Kota just sighed and shook her head, "Then why did you even buy that? I'm sure you heard the reactions from the others that it tastes repulsive."

Kota merely shrugged and said, "I was curious."

He turned to Soma, who sat near the edge of the helicopter, looking down the area, "Hey Soma, want some?" Kota emphasized by shaking the can towards Soma's direction.

Soma looked at the can with great disgust and looked back down with a scoff, "Tch! There's no way in hell I'd ever drink that crap again," Soma growled. "Honestly, can the Doc make anything useful for once?"

"Well okay then." Kota stared at the can for a few seconds before taking another sip. His face scrunched at the taste as he stuck his tongue out.

Alisa stared at Kota, eyes wide with disbelief, "Are you serious? Even after all that, you're still drinking that?!"

"No point of letting it go to waste," Kota shrugged, "Besides, every time I take a sip out of this, It gives off a different flavor. Who knows, I might get lucky." He took another sip and got the same reaction from the last two attempts, "Ugh, it tastes like sweat socks this time…"

Alisa shuddered and gave disgusted look, "I don't know what's more disturbing; you still drinking that or how on earth you know what sweat socks actually taste like…"

"Anyways…" Kota tried to steer away from the topic as he placed the can on the ground, "It's too bad that Sakuya couldn't be here on this mission."

"Well, it can't be helped," Alisa said momentarily forgetting Kota's weirdness, "Advisor Tsubaki already had her and Lindow on another mission before this one."

Kota placed his hands behind his head and frowned, "Geez, you would think that those two would settle down after tying the knot."

Alisa hummed in agreement, which was rare when Kota is involved, "Hmm, yes, that is true. They never have time to be together that wasn't God Eater related."

A thought came to Kota's head that caused him to grin, the same grin that he gave when Soma was becoming more 'chummy' with Shio. For some reason that grin disturbed Alisa.

"What are you thinking now?" Alisa asked already dreading what he might say.

Kota leaned forward and glanced around as if to check if the coast was clear, "Hey... do you think they... did it?"

Alisa raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of it, "By 'they', you mean Sakuya and Lindow? Also, what do you mean by 'did it'?"

The scout's smile turned slightly perverted, "Hey, come on, you know... 'it.'"

It only took a few seconds for Alisa th absorb Kota's words meaning till it hit her. It effect was instantaneous. Her face turned bright red and she could've sworn that she felt steam come out of her ears, "WHA-WHA-WHAT?! Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" She shouted.

Kota merely rolled his eyes at her extreme (although very understandable) reaction, "Oh, come on. Aren't you curious, not even just a little?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Really? But don't you girls gossip about this kind of stuff?"

"No! And even if we did there is no way in hell I'd tell you!"

Kota turned to Soma ignoring Alisa, "What do you think Soma?" Which is followed by Alisa shouting, "Don't ignore me!"

_Damn it. So noisy. _Soma mentally groaned and cursed at his very loud comrades and replied Kota's question, "I don't care."

Kota pouted, "Geez, you're no fun."

"The less you know, the better..." Soma mumbled mostly to himself.

Truthfully, Soma is aware of the..._activities _that was going on between his former leader and the medic Sergeant, since his room was just across his own. If the faint banging of walls, creaking of a bed and muffled screams and moans were any indication, they were really doing 'it' as Kota plainly put it. That is one mental image of Lindow and Sakuya that he did not want in his head. Ever.

Seeing as he won't get anything from the anti-social man turned to his next target, "How about you, leader?"

Whatever trance their leader was in had snapped him back to reality, "Hmm? You said something?"

Kota looked at him confused, "You didn't hear what we were talking about?"

The leader shook his head and gave an apologetic yet tired smile, "Sorry, I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

Alisa looked at her leader with concern, "You haven't? Then you should have said something. Just because you're our leader, you don't have to push yourself."

"I know, I know." The leader let out a yawn and smacked his lips, "But geez, those two were really going at it last night. They could've at least warn me about that first..."

While it was his own carelessness on his part, for revealing that piece of information due to lack of sleep. It didn't stop for the two young God Eaters look of shock and a dark shade of red appearing on their cheeks. It also caused Soma to groan as the image came back into his head and facepalmed his self.

This is going to be a long mission...


End file.
